To Be On Time
by Kyoku.x
Summary: “Ahh...Sakura dear...do you think our friends are trying to tell me something?” A KakaSaku oneshot.


**Title:** To Be on Time  
**Summary:** "Ahh…Sakura dear…do you think our friends are trying to tell me something?" A Kakashi/Sakura one-shot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-!-!-**

Kakashi glanced at the unwrapped boxes before him with slight distaste written across his masked features, "Ahh…Sakura dear…do you think our friends are trying to tell me something?"

Sakura glanced up from her own pile of wedding gift-wrap and boxed appliances that covered the floor in front of her and laughed at the sight that met her eyes. Kakashi was seated on the living room floor beside her, surrounded with at least a dozen clocks of assorted sizes and shapes, and was currently engaged in freeing yet another clock from its rather hideous green and orange wrappings. The copy-nin glanced at his newlywed wife reproachfully, only making her giggles escalate as she rose to her knees and moved to kneel behind him, leaning over his shoulder to snatch up the still un-opened card that had come with Gai's gift. She read it, chuckling at her husband's slight growl of annoyance at the repulsive green timepiece. With each sentence her laughter intensified until she had to lean heavily against Kakashi's back to keep herself from collapsing to the floor.

"What?" Kakashi drawled, snatching the orange card from her grasp.

_'The exuberance of youth is bright in you today, my friends! Let it shine as it has never shone before! May you have joy and happiness as your youth flourishes! _

_'Kakashi, my young rival, you must not destroy Sakura's delicate flower of youth; you must learn to be on time! For if you are not on time the delicate flower of youth shall wilt! Remember, my rival, that to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is completely unacceptable! You cannot quench the everlasting flame of youth; you _must_ learn to be on time! Best wishes my friends; embrace the exuberance of your youth!'_

"What…is this…?" Kakashi asked, sounding as if the concept of going anywhere "early" had never been occurred to him. Sakura, still leaning against her husband, only buried her face into his shoulder and continued to laugh.

Sighing, Kakashi placed the card on the ground beside him and grabbed Sakura by the arm, pulling her gently into his lap and securing her there as his arms wound around her waist. She smirked at him, attempting and failing horribly to conceal her amusement. She reached up and pulled down his mask, giving him a slight peck on the cheek before snatching up the card again and re-reading her favorite part aloud, " 'To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is completely unacceptable…' Kakashi, I think I'm going to have several plaques made with that saying and hang them up next to every single clock in the house until you get the picture."

"You don't mean you're planning on _keeping_ all of these?"

Sakura nodded happily and smiled at him, "And any others that you haven't opened yet!"

"Unn…Sakura…" he muttered, burrowing into her neck, "I almost gave half of Konoha's population a heart-attack when I showed up to the wedding only twenty minutes late…"

"It was forty-six and thirty-nine seconds, dear," Sakura corrected him, earning her a grunt in response which only made her chuckle more.

"I still can't believe you timed me."

"Well, there _were_ several bets going...and I just thought it'd help keep arguments at a minimum…"

"And you didn't want to lose any money either," he tickled her side, making another fit of giggles ensue. "Tsunade didn't win did she?"

Sakura laughed at his mock-serious tone, "Oh, heavens no."

"Good," he muttered, lifting his chin to rest on the top of her head. They remained silent for several moments before Sakura smirked.

"'To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is completely unacceptable'…thank you Maito Gai…"

"Remind me to kill him would you?"

Sakura only laughed in response.

**-!-!-**

A/N: YAY! Finally, a happy KakaSaku! Fairly short, but I like it that way. The quote was taken from Evil-Band-Director-Person…it's basically the only thing that I can even remotely stand about him (of course, his concept only applies to his students and not himself, but you can't have everything in life I suppose…xP).

As always, all flames and reviews are welcomed and constructive criticism is encouraged with confetti and balloons and performing monkeys; thanks for reading!


End file.
